


【至紬】願いごとの持ち腐れ

by sakurayuni



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 至紬
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurayuni/pseuds/sakurayuni
Summary: 春三炼金术师沃德x冬三驱魔师泉遼平永生者和驱魔师的生命齿轮互相咬合在时间的魔法下，仍有无用的心愿等待被实现
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Tsukioka Tsumugi, Void/Izumi Ryohei





	【至紬】願いごとの持ち腐れ

**Author's Note:**

> -剧中剧人物连线预警-
> 
> -春三炼金术师沃德（至）×冬三圣职者泉遼平（紬）-
> 
> -鬼知道我为什么这么爱乱连线，大概是因为有趣（肥秋.JPG）-
> 
> -私设如山-
> 
> -可能逻辑会下线，请不要试图在这种背景下寻找现实逻辑-
> 
> -有不负责捏造及OOC，请注意避雷-
> 
> -所提及文化背景与现实无关-
> 
> 文中的泉指的是冬三的驱魔人泉遼平，而非监督立花泉，阅读时请务必注意

其之一.重逢

青年曾于少年时代见过那位泉神父。

那时泉神父刚刚调任到街道的教会上，明明看起来很年轻却身居要职，信徒和教会的神职人员都很尊敬他，偶尔也会在教会的告解室接受告解。

不过他并不是因为这样才见到泉神父的，神父有培育花草的兴趣，而他为了抄近路而从教会的中庭穿过，调皮的男孩子翻过围墙，踩坏了神父精心培育的扶郎花。本想脚底抹油开溜，却被泉抓了个先行。

泉不是个严厉的大人，不如说完全相反。少年的父亲对他要求很严格，造成了他人前人后两幅面孔的状态，上学的时候是戴着眼镜的优等生，压力大的时候他会脱下眼镜变成另一个人。

“你受伤了，跟我来我帮你处理一下吧。”

“不……我没关系。”

虽然说着没关系但他还是被泉带回了宿舍。沾着酒精的棉球接触到膝盖让他忍不住倒吸一口凉气，神父先生并没有因为他的反应下手更轻一些，用轻柔的语气叫他忍一忍继续稳准狠地对他的伤口进行消毒。

“神父先生其实有点生气吧？”

“没有哦，毕竟你只是个小孩子而已。”

深色的发丝掩住泉的表情，他包扎的手法熟练又精巧，像是做惯了这些事情一样。语气和行为上也看不到一丝恼怒，少年本来以为自己可以蒙混过关，最后那天以他在神父先生的温柔注视之下将花圃恢复原状而告终。

“如果花朵可以永生就好了，这样泉先生也就不会找我麻烦了。”

“永生可不一定是好事哦，少年。”

之后少年总是被外表人畜无害，实则被用向父母告状来要挟他的神父叫来教会的中庭帮忙整理花圃。泉先生气质庄重，皮肤又白皙，穿着白袍的时候像是从画着月亮插画里走出来的英俊青年一般，因此被社区的主妇们私下称作月亮先生。若是主妇们知道月亮先生实际上是个腹黑的话，想必会大跌眼镜吧。不过少年从没想过拆穿他，泉的话语总是能让他的内心感到不可思议的平静，所以他也不是不愿意来帮他整理花圃。

再次见到泉神父的时候已经是十几年后，青年讶异于这位先生的面容不见半点衰老，算一算他们初次见面时他就已经看上去是二十代后半，如今大约也有四十岁了。

据说在离开他住的街区之后泉就申请了卸任，从神职人员做回了普通人，然后成为了旅行作家。他曾经听母亲说过他出版了一部小说，讲述了永生的炼金术师数百年的颠沛流离。

“泉先生，埃米尔最后和沃德重逢了吗？”

“我想是的。”

重逢的时候他已经读过那部小说，对两位主人公的友情充满了好奇。

没有被时光雕琢过的作家露出了非常怀念的表情，同他细数他少年时的回忆。唯独对自己辞去神职的事情闭口不谈，还给出了两位主人公已经重逢了的答案。

“埃米尔一直注视着沃德。”

其之二.埃米尔

青年成为埃米尔的时间还很短，如果要说的话，也就是刚刚那一瞬间完成了成为埃米尔的过程。

“你用的是假名吧。”

“阿尔弗雷德先生不也是吗？”

抬头对上雇主玫瑰色的双眸，在教会的时候他从修女那里学到过一些心理学知识，闪烁的目光告诉他这位先生有些动摇。

“明明是个日本人却用这种名字呢，小心在实验中被我炸死哦。”

“我想我的运气并不会这么差，阿尔弗雷德先生。”

“叫我阿尔弗就好，我也会叫你埃米。”

阿尔弗是位化学家，以自宅作为实验室进行着化学研究。前不久因为之前的助手离职而在社区揭示板上张贴了招聘的广告。或许是因为社区里无人敢在被叫做科学怪人的阿尔弗家里工作，埃米尔前来应聘的时候马上就被录取并留了下来。

虽说是助手，阿尔弗几乎不让他触碰实验室里的仪器，和一般化学家不同，据说他的工具都是些有年头的古董，虽然住在3LDK的公寓里但使用着只有在洋馆里才能见到的在公寓里显得有些格格不入的西洋式家具。

埃米尔本以为阿尔弗是位作风同家具和器械一样的老古董，事实却和他想象的完全相反。闲暇的时候他会邀请埃米尔陪他玩电子游戏，沉迷于化学实验的同时拥有大量游戏设备这一点让埃米尔着实吓了一跳。

“阿尔弗，我还得准备今天的晚餐。”

“晚餐吃披萨就好，我已经叫好外卖了哦，埃米。”

有时候他刚系上围裙，准备料理当天的晚餐，孩子一般的雇主就因为一个人玩游戏太寂寞来邀他一起。就算推脱说自己不太擅长打电子游戏，也会被对方说不如说就是想看你如此有趣样子而不得不坐下来陪他。（1）

阿尔弗的精神力出奇地强大，白天会拉起窗帘一头扎进实验室里，到晚上还能拉着他通宵游戏。埃米尔玩到一半就会被困意支配，再次醒来时已经是破晓时分，次数多了以后还能发现身上盖着毯子，阿尔弗偶尔还会把肩膀或者膝盖借给他当枕头。

两个人共用一条毛毯让他能够清楚地嗅到阿尔弗身上各种试剂混合在一起的味道，说他是个科学疯子一点也不假，这个人的操作手法完全不符合当代科学教育所教过的安全操作原则，唯一的防护措施大概只有一副看上去非常陈旧的皮质手套，引起小规模的着火也是家常便饭。

“活了太久了失眠不是很正常嘛。”

“虽然你天天这么说，你到底今年几岁了啊？”

“不太记得了，大概四百多岁？”

听到这么不着边际的答案埃米尔并不惊讶，他早就从教会给他的材料中对他的雇主有了粗略的了解。但为了避免引起阿尔弗的疑心，他必须表现出有那么一些惊讶。

“骗你的，二十四岁。”

惊讶表现让阿尔弗十分受用，马上露出奸计得逞的表情揽过他笑了起来。埃米尔最初不是很习惯和同性之间的身体接触，如果教会之前就告知这位先生可能喜好男色的话，他说什么也不会接下这份工作。然而这些情报都是在之后的补充材料中得到的，是前人整理起来的碎片资料，据说阿尔弗每次抵达新的住所，都会在当地物色一位具有东方人特征的男性作为助手，这让埃米尔怀疑教会根本是刻意选择他来作为接近阿尔弗的人选。

“因为我是年下，所以埃米要好好照顾我哦。”

“知道了，真是拿你没办法。”

日子久了他时常产生阿尔弗并不是教会所说的永生者的错觉，活了四百多岁的人会因为手游抽不出想要的角色而产生低气压怎么说也说不过去。据说他之前住的地方有一位被神宠爱的孩子，无论想要什么都能帮他抽到，当然现在他只能依赖埃米尔。

“埃米的运气果然一直都很好啊，羡慕。”

“你怎么说的像认识我很久了一样，我才刚来十天吧。”

在住进阿尔弗家的第十天，他就有幸见到了他极不健全的一面，奇怪的包装七七八八的散了一地，后来他才知道那是传说中的魔法小卡片。不过他的雇主做着在法律边缘游走的勾当，大概也不会缺钱氪金。

看着金发的青年哭丧着脸的样子，不自觉地和教会里得不到玩具的孩子重合了起来。在成为驱魔师候补之前他负责照顾教会的孩子们，被他们叫做泉哥哥，习惯了如何做一个年长者的埃米尔不自主地对这样的阿尔弗产生了怜爱之心。对危险的任务目标产生这种心情还是第一次，他当时感觉自己下一秒就会遭受天罚，结果只是从此沦为了雇主的抽卡候补罢了，尽管阿尔弗本人把这称作魔鬼的眷属听起来有点糟糕。

原以为自己面对的是穷凶极恶的永生者，但眼前的这位比起血液更喜欢喝可乐（他当然没有在埃米尔面前喝过血），比起肢解尸骸更喜欢收集游戏道具，刚睡醒的时候蒙着水雾的玫瑰色双眼甚至都让埃米尔觉得有些可爱。

他逐渐习惯了和这个人的身体接触，而阿尔弗就像是只感受到了主人日渐增长的疼爱的大型犬，行为越发逾矩了起来，要是换成教会里的某些登徒子，一心只想侍奉天父的埃米尔大概会严词喝止。

十二月二十七号。

阿尔弗给了他第二天弗兰肯斯坦（2）的话剧门票，让他为可以悄悄地和阿尔弗一起过生日感到一丝欣喜。

他提交给雇主的履历表上连生日也做了假，但想着反正已经一起过了圣诞节，如今反口说生日是二十八号倒显得有些奇怪。

圣诞节的时候化学家闹着要去隔壁街区的意大利餐厅吃圣诞限定的披萨，拉着他急匆匆出门之后才发现队伍排得老长。白色圣诞节听起来很浪漫，但对匆忙出门衣着单薄的埃米尔来讲十分难熬，他在教会的孤儿院的时候也如此度过过圣诞节前夜，被关在屋顶漏水的忏悔室里的记忆现在还死死地刻在他的身体里。

逐渐失去温度的手被阿尔弗握住的时候他有些失神，他正在笨拙地用另一只手扯下自己的围巾想要借给他。

“反正围巾够长，就一起用吧。”

阿尔弗裸露在寒风中的脖颈让埃米尔忍不住又打了个寒颤，幸好他们身高差不多，共用围巾也不是什么难事，阿尔弗还将一只手套借给他，将他的另一只手握住塞进大衣的口袋里。

他想他可能是被永生者蛊惑了，永生者大多善于蛊惑他人，如同温水煮青蛙一般褪去猎物的戒备，再将他生吞活剥，用他的骨血延续生命。

七八岁的时候他就察觉到自己有点奇怪，越是孤儿院的修女说危险不能动的东西，他就越想去接触，以至于背上现在还留着被炉火烧伤留下的伤痕。院长曾经为他恢复得只剩下背上的红色瘢痕感到吃惊，试图将他送去上一级的教会看看是不是被什么恶鬼附了身。

自那以后他就学了乖，忍耐住对危险事物的好奇，装出乖孩子的模样，也就安然度过了少年时代。

观剧那天剧场意外地没什么人，这只是不知名的小剧团上演的剧目，据阿尔弗说他本想预定埃米尔之前提过的另外一部作品，但因为是临时起意发现当天的票需要抽选，就算是去现场抽选当日卷当选几率也很低。

“也许我该帮你找找这本书，主人公和你一样是个科学怪人。”

“要说区别的话，你不会出没于停尸间来找制作怪物的材料吧？”

“埃米再不到我身边来的话，我大概快要做差不多的事了。”

散场之后他们去附近的便利店买了三明治和牛奶，埃米尔在学生时代没有什么闲钱的时候经常如此解决三餐，不过在稳定地有驱魔师的收入之后就几乎不这么做了。

夹着半个鸡蛋的三明治经过加热在手中冒着热气，阿尔弗说自己还不饿就只喝了些牛奶。他从未对他的现任助手说过喜欢、爱之类的字眼，但埃米尔看着他的侧颜却不自觉地红了眼眶。

阿尔弗适时抓住他的手亲吻他，因为天气而有些干燥的唇畔夹着刚刚被他咕噜噜地喝下去的牛奶的香味。气氛刚刚好，没有任何惊讶的想法，从小长在教会清心寡欲的驱魔师在喜好男色的化学家面前什么回应都显得有些笨拙，唇齿的碰撞使铁锈味在口腔间蔓延开来。

尽管被阿尔弗嘲笑埃米的吻技很差，但吃了苦头的总归不是埃米尔，之后他唇角的细小伤口还要仰赖他帮忙上药。

“要不要考虑一直和我一起生活？”

若是这个时候阿尔弗跟他说喜欢他的话，他反而要怀疑这个人是不是别有目的。他不得不佩服这个人的话术，要是以后他被他当做祭品献祭，最后的时候也可以告诉埃米尔自己从没跟他谈过爱情。

“你不辞退我的话，我就考虑一下。”

“所以工资还是要继续付啊。”

他知道这样的日子迟早会结束，不是他处理掉阿尔弗，就是阿尔弗杀掉他。

化学家阿尔弗雷德的助手埃米尔，迟早是要重新做回驱魔师泉遼平的。

其之三.沃德的追想画廊

春季的雷雨天气总是特别多。

老旧板床发出的振动和着雨声雷声和地板发出的吱呀声响听起来倒有些悦耳。

吻顺着背脊的曲线落在自己兄长背后的红色瘢痕上，他拼命忍耐着颤抖着的样子倒勾起了沃德更多的欲望。

“埃米，师父说了今天会和师母在隔壁镇上过夜。”

埃米尔仿佛得到了特赦一般，僵硬着的身体一下子软了下来，伸手去摸他的眼眶。

“我果然还是给你做只义眼吧，阿尔弗。”

抓住他放松的空隙嵌入，怀中的人已经习惯了他坏心眼的行为，却也不放过同他纠缠的机会，双臂绕上他的后背，报复一样地在他的背上留下抓痕。汗水很快浸透了深色的发丝，这方面兄长向来占不到上风，耳边很快就只剩下喘息和断断续续的呻吟，烛光下微微发光肌肤和沾着雾气的双眼让他更加欲罢不能。目光扫过瞥见墙角的日历，明日埃米尔要代替师父出席工会的集会，他怀疑是埃米尔刻意将标记做的那么显眼，虽然不算尽兴，但为了埃米尔的名誉着想他也不得不停下来。

“要是被人发现的话我们可能会被烧死哦，不害怕吗？”

过了好久埃米尔才能起身熄掉烛火，又提起前阵子有触犯了条例的人被处以火刑的事情。他们那天刚好外出采购回家，经过市中心的时候看见了那对在燃烧的薪柴中相视而笑的恋人。

沃德知道他为此梦魇缠身，在睡梦中迷迷糊糊地喊着他的名字，大多是些将罪孽揽在他自己身上的梦话，明明这一切的始作俑者是沃德，就算要受到惩罚，也该是他才对。

埃米尔明明看上去纤细，和学校里那些软弱的贵族公子没什么两样，在某些方面却固执得让他头疼。

“如果能和埃米一起死的话，我倒是挺乐意的。”

沃德和他的兄长埃米尔在被师父从黑市上买回来之后，就一直生活在一起。

埃米尔据说来自东方的某个国家，深色的双眸和头发是和夜空差不多的颜色，在当时非常罕见。而沃德是被罚没了家眷的获罪贵族的儿子，蒙上尘土都难以被遮掩的漂亮脸蛋让他在黑市上获得了众多买家的竞价。

在师父买下他们之前，沃德的左眼已经被一位喜欢收藏少年眼睛的女士高价买下，被切除放在漂亮的玻璃瓶里。黑市的切除手术非常精密，他还是待价而沽的宝贵商品，用本来就已经过长的刘海遮掩一下照样能卖出高价。

他们被打扮得当如同人偶一般放在玻璃展示柜里，日子久了也能猜到这些人买他们回去是要做什么。那时宗教条例森严，同性之间的恋情被视作禁忌之物。但令人讽刺的是，若是男性对自己男性奴隶施暴却是合法的，一时之间购买漂亮的少年作为奴隶成为了趣味独特的贵族间的一种风尚。

但是作为炼金术师的师父霍华兹爵士却并不是这样的人，他靠着自己炼金术的成果成为了富翁，唯一的遗憾是和妻子一直没有孩子，没有继承人在当时来说是非常严重的事情，意味着他去世后财产会被同族的亲戚瓜分，而妻子拿不到分毫。

霍华兹不是没想过从亲族中过继嗣子，但亲族对他的财产虎视眈眈，无奈之下想起旧友没入黑市的儿子沃德怀着碰运气的想法去了黑市。而买下埃米尔，存粹只是因为他那双深蓝色的眼睛和霍华兹的妻子梅格有几分相似。

霍华兹和梅格夫妇将他们二人作为继承人培养，将毕生所学都传授给了他们。

埃米尔擅长制造器械，而沃德更擅长制作试剂。

只有埃米尔会叫他的中间名，埃米尔对他来说是最特别的人。两人并不相像，但他看着埃米尔的时候就像看着镜中的自己。他们有着相似的经历又朝夕相处，造就了不同又相似的灵魂，互为表里并互相牵绊着。

他就像是渴求着自己缺失的灵魂的一部分一样爱着他的兄长。

埃米尔从来对他都是宽容的，在得知他的爱意的时候有些吃惊，连着几天都在想办法避开他，连和师父师母一起用餐的时候也尽量减少眼神接触。在沃德准备采取些什么措施的时候，埃米尔突然自己想通了，接受了这个事实。

“没办法，因为我也爱着阿尔弗啊。”

他的爱人是个像月亮一样纯洁的人，清秀的面容和殷实的家境使城中许多人家的小姐都对他芳心暗许，但因为沉迷于制造器械，拒绝了一个又一个的追求者，于是有了像是抓不到的月亮一样的月亮先生的诨名。他第一次没能忍住自己的小心思占有埃米尔的时候心中充满了罪恶感，兄长本来应当娶妻生子继承家业，却被他拉着一起掉入了禁忌的深渊。

但事后埃米尔环住他的腰，温柔的触感连着低声细语消解了他心中的愁绪和不安。

“虽然对不起师父，但我们也能领养孩子作为继承人，就像师父对我们那样。”

机缘巧合之下他得到了一本古老的手札，密密麻麻的文字难以破译。他上学的时候就不擅长这些，那是埃米尔学生时代最擅长的东西。

手札的文字和模糊的插图指向时空穿梭的机器，他知道埃米尔有兴趣，就将手札送给他做生日礼物。埃米尔比他早成年一年，师父将城东的一处地产交给了他，他带着他的工具和发明在那里开设了自己的工坊，依然在家里和他同住。

获得了手札之后埃米尔搬进了工坊，沃德并没有开设工坊，而是接下了师父的店面贩卖药剂，如果不住在家里他们甚至十天半个月都见不到面。

霍华兹和梅格在他二十五岁的冬天相继去世，有亲族来纠缠过财产的问题，由于他们是合法的嗣子而失败。本来按道理应该是年长的埃米尔继承爵位，他无论如何都不愿意，最后好说歹说才达成了由沃德继承爵位，但两人共同担任家主的一致意见。

家主的画像挂在主屋的长廊里，霍华兹爵士的家族到他们这里已经是第十三代，如此长廊里便能多出一张双人的画像，在时代的洪流中拥有一个属于他们的记号。埃米尔第二年终于为他做出了合适的义眼，除了仍然看不到东西以外几乎达到了以假乱真的水平，也是那年，在机械方面造诣甚至超过了师父的他成功地制造出了手札上的机器。

在实验成功后兄长就搬回了本家，据他说是近期发生了太多事情有点心力交瘁，所以将工坊交给学徒打理，自己也能休息一阵子。

少年时代他们就经常一起待在这个实验室里，属于埃米尔的那张长桌已经因为他出去自立而被搬空，实验室的每一寸土地和空气里都还留存着他们的回忆。接连失去师父师母让他更加贪恋兄长的温暖，光是看到埃米尔就在旁边的长桌打磨零件就能让他感到安心。

“等我们培养起继承人之后，就去我的故乡看看怎么样？”

“不过我不太记得了，只记得有和阿尔弗的眼睛颜色很像的花朵。”

脸上突然贴上了冰冷的东西，沃德从关于埃米尔的梦中惊醒过来。

“明明让我去买可乐，却自己睡着了，难得花开得这么好。”

如果说泉遼平自己送上门的时候他就被那张一模一样的脸吓了一跳的话，他用埃米尔这个假名的时候他就更加动摇了。

虽然早就从情报贩子那边得知自己被圣职联盟盯上了，也知道那边可能会派人来接近他。

他活了四百多年，带着以前的记忆转世重生的事情也见过，而且还有人体炼成这种禁忌的存在。他不是没有动过这种心思，陆陆续续物色了多个有几分像埃米尔的助手，每次想要对助手下手的时候他都会想起自己幼时被剜掉眼睛的事情。埃米尔也不会希望他做这种事，以别人的身体转生要付出巨大的代价，无论对转生的人还是施术人都是巨大的痛苦。

沉寂多年的心再次躁动了起来，旧识的情报贩子警告过他泉很危险，不知道圣职联盟有什么手段能要了他的命。炼金术师不以为然，他已经一个人度过了过于漫长的岁月，若是泉能了结他的生命他也觉得没什么不好。

四百多岁的沃德在二十多岁的驱魔师面前褪去了四百多年的岁月，又变成了二十多岁的阿尔弗，他明白泉知道他危险，有意无意地在试探他，并伺机寻找他的弱点。这种危险的关系倒是同他和兄长的关系有些异曲同工。

泉同埃米尔一样在寒风中冻红了的鼻尖和不知为何红了的眼眶彻底瓦解了他对泉的戒备。

“阿尔弗。”

就算泉再像他，他也不相信会有这么巧的事，被时间女神抛弃的他不会受到上帝的眷顾，让埃米尔和他重逢。更何况泉还是神职者，他可不想背上渎神的罪名。

驱魔师赤着脚钻进他的被褥的时候像埃米尔一样唤他的名字，有些温度差的脚尖抵着他的，让他不由自主地后缩，习惯性地去将他揽过来，触到他后背的凸起的瘢痕的时候怀中的人明显感到不适，耳根已经红了一片。

埃米尔和泉遼平的身影逐渐重叠，他的灵魂在叫嚣着同他的缺失了数百年的部分融合，从泉自我介绍说自己是埃米尔的时候他就听到过微弱的共鸣，被他自欺欺人地一次又一次地压下。

“你这是在引诱我吗，埃米。”

“请好好感受我。”

沃德听见了春天的雨声。

老旧板床发出的振动和着雨声雷声和地板发出的吱呀声响仍然悦耳。

虽然这座公寓才刚刚建成几年而已。

其之四.画像

沃德的房间里最显眼的莫过于那个上锁的柜子。

泉遼平从来没有见过如此心有余裕的永生者，除了沃德在实验室里工作的时候不允许他进入实验室以外，他可以在公寓里的任何地方活动。

第一次帮助沃德打扫房间的时候他就注意到了那个柜子，在古董西洋家具中，风格简洁的柜子显得格外扎眼，柜门上还煞有介事地落了锁。

他粗略地想象过柜子里有什么，无非是一些人体的尸骸或是有神奇力量药品，成为驱魔师的第一天教会就告诉过他永生者的生命建立在对他人的盘剥上，也许早晚有一天他会成为这个柜子里的逝者的同伴，不过当下最要紧的还是找到沃德的弱点。

打开之后泉才发现那是一个恒温储藏柜，一副双人画像被做好了保护措施，小心地柜子的深处。整理薄册的发黄羊皮纸大概是被他一次又一次反复拿出来读过，少年时期他去过使用这种语言的国家修行，措辞和用法更加古老，有一些阅读障碍，但也能感受到青年时期的沃德曾经和埃米尔度过的岁月充满了温情。

画中的埃米尔有着和他一样颜色的头发和眼睛，忽略掉油画失真的描摹方式的话，也许他们的面容也有几分相像。他亲昵地称沃德为阿尔弗，在信件中毫不避讳地表达自己的感情，西方人过于外露地表达感情和欲望的语言让他有些口干舌燥。

画中的两人双眼带着笑意，泉开始思考如果埃米尔没有离他而去，他是不是不会变成现在的样子。

他对沃德更加着迷了，泉以为自己会在清规戒律下终身侍奉天父，数年来不要说恋爱，连异性的手都不曾碰过。

沃德的玫瑰色的眼中倒映着他的样子，他伸手去触碰他的眼角，一时分不清在那里的是泉遼平还是埃米尔。还没等他思考清楚，思绪就被热浪吞噬，沃德仿佛比他自己更了解他的身体，指腹轻轻地按压他背后的瘢痕，轻笑着告诉他不用忍耐。

清晨他在雇主怀中醒来的时候他卸掉了自己的义眼，前发恰到好处地垂下来遮住了空洞的眼眶。泉清晨起来做早祷的时候经常会感到身体不适，成为沃德助手的这两年成功躲过了早祷，他就更不擅长早起了。

“遼平不擅长早起吧，不再睡会吗？”

沃德抱紧了他不让他起床，过了好一会他才意识到沃德在叫他的名字。

“不叫我埃米了吗？”

沃德压低声音向他复述昨天晚上发生的事情，果然圣职人员禁止情爱是有道理的，柔软的床榻是理智的坟墓，据说沃德叫如往常一样叫他的昵称的时候他闹起了别扭，执意让他叫他的本名，这件事他自己一点都想不起来了。

明明知道他对埃米尔有执念，自己也只是因为和那个人长得有几分相似才能待在他身边，结果他潜意识里居然更希望以泉遼平的身份和他结合吗。

“无论是埃米还是遼平，你就是你。”

沃德本想对泉说这样的话，但转念一想这种台词实在太过深情，就像他和埃米尔以前在城里的剧院看过的戏剧台词一样，与他的形象实在不太相符。

他想要正视助手的心情，毕竟转世之类的理论在他这样的现代人眼中实属无稽之谈。谁也不想被别人当做替身，就算是和埃米尔有着同样的灵魂的泉也不会纵容他做这种事。

盘算着将自己时间停滞的事情告诉泉。他知道的比沃德想象的更多，之前意无意地将装满了埃米尔回忆的储藏柜向泉敞开，心里也多少也有点期待他就是重生的爱人。

“阿尔弗真的无论过了多少年都还是个孩子。”

请画家来主屋给他们画像的时候，他执意要牵着兄长的手，还被画家称赞兄弟俩关系真的很好，那时他们已经是能够独当一面的大人，在工会中也有了一定的声望。

他们甚至已经决定好了收养他的学徒作为继子，还一起去码头买了准备远洋旅行的船只。

沃德记得那天天气不大好，天色如同被打翻了的深色墨水晕染开来。

埃米尔那天也有点反常，他平日里是不会在实验室里睡着的，大概是最近一年的事务实在太过繁杂，坐在摇椅上修补他的手套的时候歪着头睡了过去。

担心他着凉，沃德下楼去房间里拿毛毯给他，虽然也有直接抱他下楼的选项，但他最近睡眠质量不好，难得能在午后小憩，他也不好扰人安睡。

意外来得猝不及防，他想不起来当时是哪里出了差错，是忘了熄灭火源，还是有什么危险物质没有收纳完善，埃米尔随着一声巨大的声响化作了火光中的青烟。

埃米尔从小就告诉他要注意操作安全，他向来是听不进去半个字的，危险物质总是随手扔在实验台上，师父恨铁不成钢地惩罚他的时候因为有埃米尔和他一起承担所以怎么都学不了乖。

浑浑噩噩地过了半年酗酒抽烟的颓废日子，他梦见他送埃米尔的那本手札，才想起他曾经提过的时空机器已经制造成功。炼金术师本身就做着超出自然规律的事情，他说不定真的做的到。

沃德前后尝试了七八次时空穿越，却仍然没能救回他。

“好好活下去，阿尔弗。”

最后一次他几乎快要成功，却被埃米尔推出了实验室的门，他最后的神情看上去平静又欣慰，像是已经知道了自己的结局。他眼睁睁地看着火光吞噬他的爱人，身体和情绪已经到达极限，连为他哭泣的力气都失去了。

泉知道沃德饱受噩梦的侵扰。

他们变成亲密关系之后这种情况就愈发严重，有时带着哭腔地叫他埃米，有时是遼平。

驱魔师对这样的永生者怎么也硬不起心肠，无论他叫他什么都照单全收。他和沃德都在逐渐卸下铠甲，沃德最近连白天都不怎么使用义眼了，他也单方面地切断了和教会的联系。

他有些憧憬能和沃德度过平凡又温馨的时光，就像他和埃米尔一样。尽管他还是分不清沃德眼中的蓝发青年到底是自己还是埃米尔，但一切听上去都不那么重要。学习驱魔的时候，教会的神父都夸赞他意志坚韧，那时候谁也想不到样样拔尖的驱魔师候补会被这样的一个永生者消磨了棱角，沉溺于玫瑰色的热浪中。

“遼平……”

“早，阿尔弗。”

沃德刚醒来，眼睫毛上还挂着雾。

记忆被刻进身体里之后就会变成习惯，迎着晨曦他们交换了一个早安的吻，然后各自继续睡去。

他还是经常偷偷地打开沃德的储藏柜，看着画像里的埃米尔出神。

泉梦见沃德找来了画家为他们画像，亲昵地牵着他的手，玫瑰色的右眼流转着光。

“二位关系真好呢。”

“是啊，因为遼平是我最重要的人。”

其之五.长廊漫步

泉再次遇到那个青年是沃德消失的第二十五个年头。

他在第八年的时候确认了自己和沃德一样被停滞了时间，在沃德从他眼前消失之后他被接回了教会，因为沃德消失而升任了白衣神官，之后他仍然偶尔接受驱魔师的工作，只是无论受了什么伤都能马上愈合。

他的恋人留给他最后的话语是让他好好活下去。

他在沃德与埃米尔的画像的画框夹缝中掉出的信件看见了这句被写了无数次的话语，那不是沃德的笔迹，沃德没有给他讲过埃米尔的事情，一切只能凭借他们的书信进行想象。

他猜测那也是埃米尔留给沃德最后的话。

他辗转来到沃德和埃米尔故乡的城镇，凭着记忆中沃德的描述找到了他们的旧居。那里已经被改建成了博物馆，纪念一位研究出了机器人的原型的炼金术师路克。

路克生活在相机刚被发明的两百年前，以继子的身份继承了这栋老宅，是第二十代家主。博物馆展出了一张发黄的三人合影。

“中间的这位就是炼金术师路克，右边的是他的继承人柯内特，而左边的这位据称也是一位炼金术师，但姓名和身份已经失考。”

那是沃德。

“被发现是永生者的话说不定会被当做吸血鬼处刑，所以在二十代继承了我的衣钵之后我就到处旅行了。”

他们确立关系之后不久就对对方交了底。了解对方的身份目的自然是无用的，他给沃德讲了他在教会的灰色回忆，沃德给他讲了自己的年少时光，当然沃德顾虑他的心情，绕开了埃米尔的事。

“十三代的家主是一对关系很好的兄弟，是唯一由两人共同担任家主一代。”

长廊上挂着二十四张画像，唯独第十三代的位置是空缺。那幅画如今挂在他的寓所，看着空缺的位置他也能感受到当年兄弟俩因为在这个长廊上有了共同的位置的欢欣。

每一代家主的画像下都精心陈列着他们相关的物品，沃德和埃米尔的是一份手札。是由密码写成的札记，羊皮纸在灯光下微微泛黄，他在手札的结尾看到了埃米尔的笔迹。他明明读不懂密码，却能看懂这行字。

-时空转换+替罪羊=时间停滞-

-先到先得，无可逆转-

以及和画框后的信件一样的话语。

-好好活下去，我亲爱的阿尔弗。-

昏暗的灯光下视线变得模糊起来，他不确定沃德有没有读过埃米尔的密码文字，沃德说过他最不擅长解读密文，年少的时候时常被师父责备。

但用明文写的最后一句话大概一直如同诅咒一般萦绕在沃德的心间。

爆炸发生的时候沃德将他推出实验室，紧紧锁住那扇门。

“我不会死的。”

“所以，你也要好好活下去，遼平。”

他原以为沃德的实验室安全设施并不完备，却没想到那场圣职联盟为了营救他而引发爆炸因为沃德关紧了防火门而消弭于实验室之中。

他的恋人从此消失在他的视线中，连尸骸都不曾留下。

“泉先生接下来要去哪里呢？”

“我是旅行作家，也许会继续旅行。”

“我马上要和恋人举行婚礼，泉先生能来吗？”

他第一次见到还是少年的青年，就想到沃德。他们有着一样的发色和眼睛，还一样在初次见面的时候戒备着他。

“大概不行，先祝你们新婚快乐，町田君。”

他曾无意间坐着那个博物馆的器械去到过另一个时空，在看到和沃德有着一样面孔的町田获得幸福之后，他想去那个时空定居也许是不错的事情。

其之六.无用的心愿

[埃米尔先生

埃米尔先生您好，我是紬。

久疏问候，不知贵体是否安康。

我加入了剧团，和丞一起演戏了，听奶奶说您结束了十年的旅行回到了日本。这次公演的角色是个驱魔人，同团的至君帮我练习演技的时候让我想起了埃米尔先生在我小时候讲过的故事。

如果您有空的话，我想邀请您来观剧。

为您送来残暑的问候。

月冈紬]

他在这个小镇定居已经超过了二十年，刚搬过来的时候隔壁月冈家和高远家的小孩偶尔会来他家玩耍。

“紬和埃米尔先生长得很像呢。”

高远家绿色头发的孩子如此评价过两人的长相。但月冈紬和他不一样，他在SNS上看到过他和高远丞加入的那个剧团的影像。

当年的苹果头小孩成长成了气质周正，眉眼温柔的好青年，隔壁的月冈太太大概也会为此感到欣慰吧。

随着残暑问候的明信片而来的还有一个放着门票的信封。

紬还是和以前一样马虎，也不知道千秋乐那天他有没有空就放了千秋乐的门票。

好在他是有空的。

准备了花束，戴上假胡子乔装改扮，他一个人在停滞的时间中漂泊惯了，但不能让人感到困扰的日本人的天性依然如旧。

“是紬邀请的埃米尔先生？他在准备中，要去后台见他一面吗？”

他在粉丝礼物受付处见到了紬同团的茅崎至，青年放下游戏机起身准备带他去后台。

“不用了，时间差不多了，我先入场了，替我和紬君问好。”

沃德曾经问他有没有什么想要实现的心愿。

“和你一起生活。”

“这不是完全没有用吗，我们不是已经在一起生活了吗，好好依赖一下炼金术师的魔法啊。”

沃德从来没有什么魔法，泉遼平也没有。

他也许早已实现了心愿，也许没有。

但他知道他该回去了，回到沃德身边去。

其之七.新人编辑

阿尔弗雷德最近刚从大学毕业成为编辑就碰上了有些难处理的作家。

那位作家总是辗转于世界各地，出版社的编辑们根本抓不到他的踪迹。

不过他运气不错，刚成为他的担任编辑就在他家门口抓住了他。

泉老师是个和他想象的不太一样的作家，原以为是一位年纪有些大了的老先生，毕竟他中学时期就读过泉老师的作品，没想到是位眉眼温柔，说是姿容秀丽也不为过的青年。

“泉老师？”

“我们岁数差不多，你叫我遼平就好。”

“我也会叫你阿尔弗。”

也许泉老师并没有他想象的那么难处理。

于是新人编辑阿尔弗雷德和作家泉遼平的故事拉开了序幕。

（1）打游戏打得差的埃米尔：NETA自茅崎至的卡面狙击手的心得，一有太太做了翻译，可以自行查看，我这里就不剧透了

（2）弗兰肯斯坦：又名科学怪人，玛丽·雪莱创作长篇小说，弗兰肯斯坦是个热衷于生命起源的生物学家，尝试用不同尸体的各个部分拼凑成一个巨大怪物所引发的一系列故事。

**Author's Note:**

> 写在最后：
> 
> 其实最开始这个脑洞只是炼金术师至×神职人员紬的看图写话（？）
> 
> 不过后来为了摸这条鱼读了卡面剧情了以后发现两个角色的角色塑造他们都有互相参与对方的。
> 
> 沃德的时候至和紬一起进行了中二演技练习，泉遼平的时候至来帮忙紬的语气练习，场面一度十分中二。
> 
> 注意到的时候大纲已经老长了，所以最后就出现了这么一个时空穿越+时间禁止+转世重逢的奇怪故事。人称转换可能有点多，希望没有造成阅读困难。
> 
> 虽然有提到宗教，但其实这是一个架空时代，和现实宗教无关，请不要随意代入
> 
> 开篇出现的青年是春六的町田老师，我在他在二见老师中间有纠结一下，但是二见老师的形象过于鲜明了所以选了春六的町田老师。
> 
> 总体来说我自己写得也很开心，虽然还是有很多不足。如果在读的时候就能发现我埋的梗我大概会很开心？
> 
> 至和紬这两个人意外地让我有很多想法
> 
> 比如下次想写至紬普通日常的小甜饼（会有吗）
> 
> 那么祝食用愉快，下次再见


End file.
